Nevada
by Mademoiselle le Chat
Summary: Todos castigados, excepto algunas personitas... ¿por qué? FubukixHaruna de clasificación K


_Hola de nuevo, sé que no ha pasado mucho tiempo entre mi último fic y este, pero aprovechando que tenía rubeola (sí, y no sé cómo sucedió), me puse a escribir esto… y hasta ahora lo terminé, no no, que mal, pero espero que no sea tan malo como parece XD_

_Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, así como Mario Bros o cualquier juego de esta franquicia._

Castigados, sin poder salir a ningún lado, mientras afuera había un hermoso paisaje invernal para disfrutar.

Todos se revolcaban en su miseria, cada uno a su propia manera, pero igualmente sufrido. Aunque las únicas libres de poder circular libremente eran Aki, Haruna y Fuyuka… y tal vez otros más, entre ellos Endou y Fubuki, porque no habían tenido nada que ver en ese pelito, sin embargo, tenían algo de compasión por sus compañeros y estaban con ellos en la sala común.

—Hora de hacer la cena—dijo Aki viendo su reloj, Haruna y Fuyuka asintieron y se levantaron de donde estaban sentadas.

—¿Necesitan ayuda?—preguntó Fubuki levantándose, las chicas se miraron entre sí y al ver a sus compañeros tan deprimidos y molestos asintieron—Endou-kun ¿vienes?

—No, me quedaré a aquí—dijo un sonriente Endou—el partido comienza en 10 minutos y no me lo quiero perder.

—De acuerdo… Nos vemos entonces—dijo Fubuki y los 4 salieron de la habitación, Aki y Fuyuka se adelantaron un poco y Fubuki caminó junto con Haruna, en su mente sólo había una cosa. Suspiró y se armó de valor—Haruna-san ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

—Sí, dime Fubuki-kun—dijo Haruna extrañada

—Eh… ¿por qué están castigados los chicos?—Aki y Fuyuka se detuvieron en seco y voltearon a verlos— ¿no puedo saberlo?

—¿En serio no lo sabes?—preguntó Aki

—Eh… no—respondió Fubuki comenzando a preocuparse— ¿así de malo fue?

—No precisamente—dijo Fuyuka pensando

—Ya díselo Haruna—dijo Aki y comenzó a caminar, Fuyuka la siguió—y yo que creía que Endou-kun era el ingenuo—susurró Aki

Haruna y Fubuki aún seguían parados en el mismo lugar, Haruna sonrió burlonamente y comenzó a caminar lo que hizo que su acompañante se extrañara aún más.

—Ven—dijo Haruna llamándolo, él comenzó a caminar—pero prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie

—Prometido

—Aunque probablemente todo el mundo ya lo sepa… pero no importa. Bien… ayer estuvo nevando toda la tarde ¿recuerdas?

—Claro

—Pues verás, estaba en el cuarto de Midorikawa y Hiroto jugando Mario Kart, pero ya me había cansado porque Hiroto es un mal perdedor y ya era como el quinceavo torneo que jugábamos y seguía perdiendo… así que me fui

—¿Qué hacías jugando con Hiroto y Midorikawa en su habitación?—dijo Fubuki algo molesto, Haruna alzó una ceja—digo… ya sabes que me gusta jugar… y…

—De hecho te buscamos, pero no apareciste por ningún lado—dijo Haruna reprochándole—pero bueno… el caso es que estaba caminado alegremente hacia mi habitación, porque todavía era temprano, y me daba tiempo para organizar unas cosas en mi habitación—entraron a la habitación, Aki les dio una tabla de picar, unos cuchillos y unas cebollas— ¿en rodajas o en cuadritos?

—En rodajas—dijo Aki y ellos se sentaron a la mesa y Haruna comenzó a picar

—Cuidado Haruna-san, no te vayas a cortar—dijo Fubuki preocupado

—Descuida, hago esto todo el tiempo… y bueno, como iba diciendo… iba hacia mi cuarto y de repente, enfrente de los baños, vía Goenji y a Natsumi, estaban hablando y de repente… comenzaron a besarse y yo me quedé paralizada…

—No puedes hacer nada al respecto—dijo Fubuki de manera comprensiva.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya sabes, a veces es difícil ver que alguien que…—Haruna abrió los ojos como platos y se cortó levemente un dedo.

—¡Auch!—dijo viendo su dedo, tomó una servilleta y lo envolvió presionándolo levemente

—Te dije que tuvieras cuidado… déjame ver…—vio la cortadita en el dedo de Haruna, tomó una de las capas superiores de la cebolla, le quitó la parte de adentro y la puso en el dedo de la chica (n/a: sí funciona, yo lo he hecho cuando me he cortado XD pero solo funciona con cortadas leves, no lo hagan cuando se estén desangrando ¬¬)—esto te ayudará… dame, yo termino de picar la cebolla.

—Gracias—dijo la chica secamente— ¿cómo pensaste que me gusta Goenji? Es seco, muy callado… sí, lo admito, la primera vez que lo vi me pareció atractivo… pero no me gusta—ella suspiró—me gustan los chicos comprensivos, amables, lindos… eh… pero bien…—dijo aclarándose la garganta—me quedé paralizada porque pensé "oh, mi pobre, pura y casta mente"—Fubuki se rió por lo bajo—y cuando me iba, oí la voz de mi hermano, volteé y estaba gritándole a Goenji…—Haruna se quedó pensando por un momento—si mal no recuerdo le dijo: "¡Traidor, ella era mi chica y lo sabías!"… no sabía que mi hermano tuviera tan mal gusto para las chicas…—dijo Haruna algo celosa—pero como sea, comenzaron a golpearse… no de una manera impactante y salvaje, pero eran golpes… y en eso vi a Kazemaru con una cámara en mano y fue cuando decidí que era prudente irme.

—¿Y dejaste a tu hermano solo?—preguntó Fubuki asombrado

—Se puede cuidar solo… además, en cuanto apareció Kazemaru dejaron de golpearse…

—¿Pero solo por eso castigaron a todos?

—No… lo que ni mi hermano, ni Goenji, ni yo sabíamos es que mientras Kazemaru corría por su vida, subió el video a Internet… y como los chicos estaban aburridos, la mayoría estaba en sus computadoras…

—Entonces todos vieron el video…

—Y se dividieron en bandos: los que estaban del lado de Goenji y los que estaban del lado de mi hermano… pero no solo eso…

—¿Terminaron con la cebolla?—dijo Aki mirándolos algo molesta, llevaban mucho tiempo picando las cebollas y la necesitaban

—Sí, toma—dijo Fubuki amablemente dándole las rodajas

—Bien, ahora las zanahorias por favor—dijo Aki dándoles unas zanahorias

—De acuerdo—respondió Fubuki algo cansado

—Haruna, ¿te cortaste de nuevo?—dijo Aki burlonamente—así nunca te casarás…—Haruna la miró como mafioso que puede decir algo comprometedor—de acuerdo…

—¿Entonces?—preguntó Fubuki algo consternado, era demasiado lo que había pasado en tan poco tiempo (y lo que se había perdido)

—Se abrieron viejas heridas entre los chicos… y cuando el entrenador llegó, encontró a varios casi golpeándose… entonces fue cuando los castigó a todos… especialmente a mi hermano, a Goenji y a Natsumi… pero vamos, ¿qué esperaba teniendo a tantos adolescentes con las hormonas alteradas juntos en el mismo lugar, aburridos y con un buen detonante?

—Adolescente con las hormonas alteradas, necesito que pruebes esto—dijo Aki fingiendo seriedad. Haruna se levantó y fue a probar la sopa que estaban preparando, y asintió en señal de que estaba quedando bien—de acuerdo, puedes ir a terminar con tu historia.

—Pues… eso fue básicamente lo que sucedió… en resumen… ahora lo que me intriga saber es ¿por qué no te enteraste de nada? ¿Dónde te metiste?

—Pues… estaba… por ahí…

Lo cierto es que Fubuki había pasado la tarde planeando lo que le iba a decir a cierta chica que ciertamente le gustaba, en cierto lugar, aprovechando cierto evento meteorológico… (N/a: me encanta usar la palabra "cierto" en diferentes formas XD); pero sus planes se vieron frustrados cuando subió a la azotea del edificio y se encontró con la sorpresa de que alguien más había decidido usarla para los mismos fines que él.

—_Touko… quería decirte que hoy te ves tan hermosa como los conos de tránsito… eh… no… ¿cómo era?—susurró Tsunami confundido—¡los copos de nieve! Eso era…—el chico estaba tan nervioso que titubeaba en lo que decía—y que…_

—_¿Te aprendiste de memoria lo que ibas a decirme?—dijo Touko algo molesta_

—_¡A veces un hombre no sabe cómo decirle a una chica que la ama!—contestó Tsunami por impulso, pero se quedó estático después de decirlo._

—_Aww, ¡qué lindo!—dijo Touko emocionada y le dio un beso al pelirosa_

_Mientras tanto, Fubuki estaba sentado en las escaleras pensando cómo iba a convencer a Haruna para que subiera con él a la azotea, cuando oyó los pasos de Touko y Tsunami, quienes venían tomados de las manos._

—_¡Fubuki-kun!—dijo Touko sonrojándose (a pesar de que estaba feliz, pensó que el peliplata lo había oído todo)— ¿Qué haces aquí?—Fubuki se levantó inmediatamente_

—_Eh… vine a… bueno… es que…_

—_No hay problema—dijo Tsunami sonriendo—si necesitas la azotea, está libre…_

—¿Fubuki-kun?—dijo Haruna extrañada pasando su mano frente a la cara de Fubuki

—¿Por qué castigaron a Touko y a Tsunami si ellos estaban en la azotea cuando todo pasó?—preguntó se preguntó Fubuki en voz alta

—¿Qué hacías en la azotea?—preguntó Haruna confundida—además, ellos no están castigados, que yo sepa…

—Eh… nada—dijo Fubuki sonriendo, terminó de cortar las zanahorias y se las llevó a Aki, quien lo miraba con algo de desconfianza.

—Tú sabes algo que nosotras no Fubuki-kun…—dijo Aki sonriendo maliciosamente

—No… ¡miren la hora! Debo llamar a… Konko, ella siempre espera que la llame a esta hora para darle las buenas noches…—las chicas lo miraron extrañadas, eran las 7 de la noche, nadie en su sano juicio dormiría a esa hora—ella se duerme muy temprano, duerme como un oso…

Fubuki salió de la cocina y suspiró, él no hacía esas cosas: él era _casi_ perfecto, siempre pudo con las chicas, y era sencillo, ellas venían a él; pero esta vez se sintió atemorizado. Se incorporó después de suspirar una última vez y caminó en dirección a su habitación. Entró y se sentó en su cama, mirando hacia una fotografía que tenía en su escritorio, sabía que no era buena idea tenerla ahí ya que compartía habitación con Kazemaru, pero aun así esperaba que no le dijera a nadie… en ella estaban Haruna, Kidou y él (Kidou estaba en la fotografía por obvias razones, no iba a dejar que su hermanita se tomara una foto sola con un chico…); es cierto que hubiera deseado salir en la foto solamente con Haruna, pero agradecía que Kidou no lo hubiera asesinado ese día

—_¿Verdad o reto Fubuki?—dijo Kazemaru desafiantemente_

—_¿Sabes que ese es un juego de chicas?—dijo Fubuki algo molesto_

—_Ya, elige algo—dijo Fudou_

_Los chicos tenían una "pijamada"… o más bien, era una astuta manera de espiar a las chicas mientras hacían la suya en una habitación contigua en el hotel en el que estaban._

—_¿Vas a elegir o no?—dijo Kazemaru molesto_

—_Elijo verdad—dijo Fubuki derrotado_

—_Muy bien… digamos que la chica que te gusta tiene un hermano… sobre protector… ¿qué harías para estar a solas con esa chica?_

—_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?—dijeron Fubuki y Kidou sorprendidos, Fubuki tenía cierto rubor en sus mejillas_

—_Sólo responde_

—_Paso_

—_Entonces te reto a que vayas a la habitación de al lado y te robes algo de la chica que te gusta…_

—_Knock, knock chicos—dijo una Rika muy alegre, todos los chicos se voltearon a la puerta— ¡vaya! pero qué casualidad que ustedes tengan una "fiesta" el mismo día que nosotras—sonrío con malicia y sacó una cámara, los chicos tragaron en seco—digan whisky_

—_¡No Rika! ¡Espera!—dijeron todos al unísono_

_Rika comenzó a tomar fotos sin piedad de los chicos(y no era que ellos tuvieran algo que esconder realmente, pero muchos ya se habían soltado el cabello y usaban bandas para evitar que se esponjara; otros tenían pijamas con dibujitos y sencillamente no querían que las chicas lo vieran… y uno que otro tenía puesta alguna mascarilla), hasta que su cámara se apagó, los chicos se sintieron aliviados de que hubiera terminado, sin embargo, una almohada cruzó la habitación y golpeó a Someoka, quien comenzó una gran guerra de almohadas, a la cual se unieron las chicas. _

_Fubuki a lo lejos diviso a Haruna, quien estaba peleando contra Kogure y Kurimatsu, pero le dio un ataque de risa cuando estos la miraron enojados sobándose la cabeza y ella tuvo que salirse de la pelea, quedándose en una esquina justo al otro extremo de la habitación. Fubuki la miró, inhaló profundo, buscó a Kidou con la mirada y vio que este seguía en la batalla, exhaló, tomó su almohada y atravesó el campo de batalla valientemente. En su mente podía verse corriendo en cámara lenta, quitando a los obstáculos mientras oía "corre plomerito… ejem, Fubuki, ¡alcanza a tu princesa!" y justo cuando la tenía enfrente, mirándolo con esa bella sonrisa, llegó Bowser con disfraz de Kidou y se lo comió (lo que realmente sucedió: Fubuki corrió a través de sus compañeros, tropezándose con Hiroto, golpeándolo con la almohada y golpeando a los demás que se le cruzaban en el camino, y cuando estaba a punto de hablarle a Haruna, Kidou se interpuso entre ellos)._

—_¿Qué sucede Fubuki?—dijo Kidou seriamente mirándolo con sus aterradores (o para Fubuki lo eran en ese preciso instante) ojos carmín._

—_Eh, quería salirme de la pelea, ya me cansé de golpear a los demás…_

—_Bien—dijo Kidou y vio que los chicos tenían acorralado a Fudou—vamos Haruna, es hora de que ese pague…_

—_No tengo ganas onii-chan, ve tú, yo me quedo aquí—dijo ella tiernamente_

—_Muy bien—dijo Kidou, miró amenazadoramente a Fubuki y se fue_

—_No te preocupes, se pone así con el desvelo—dijo Haruna tranquilamente y ambos se sentaron en la alfombra—me gusta tu pijama, es linda; me gustan los copitos de nueve—dijo Haruna tocando uno en la manga del chico—te sientan bien_

—_A mí me gustassss… siempre usar este tipo de pijamas—dijo arrastrando la "s" para que Haruna no se diera cuenta—y la tuya también está linda, te hace ver muy bonita—dijo Fubuki sonriendo nerviosamente_

—_Bueno…—dijo sacando su teléfono de su almohada, Fubuki se quedó mirándolo fijamente, eso explicaba por qué Kogure y Kurimatsu se quejaron… y se preguntó de qué material estaba hecho para haber sobrevivido— ¿Fubuki-san?_

—_Lo siento, me quedé pensando algo…—dijo Fubuki sonriendo apenado_

—_No importa, ya que nos vemos tan bien con nuestras pijamas, deberíamos tomarnos una foto juntos—añadió eso último con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, Fubuki asintió y pasó su brazo sobre el hombro de Haruna mientras ella enfocaba, ambos sonrieron y cuando revisaron la foto, giraron su cabeza rápidamente— ¡Onii-chan!—dijo Haruna sobresaltada, ¿qué sucede?_

—_Sólo vine a ver que hacían ustedes dos aquí tan solitos, y claro que quería salir en la foto… Fubuki, no querrás jugar sin un brazo, ¿verdad?—dijo en voz baja y Fubuki quitó su brazo inmediatamente del hombro de la peliazul_

—_Bien, creo que es hora de irme a dormir—dijo Haruna haciendo como que no había visto eso último—buenas noches onii-chan, buenas noches Fubuki-san_

—_Buenas noches Haruna—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y Kidou miró con recelo al peliplata_

Fubuki suspiró y guardó la foto debajo de su almohada, de repente oyó que alguien tocaba a su puerta, pensó que era Kazemaru, vio el reloj que estaba en la pared y supuso que el castigo ya había terminado, se acostó en la cama boca abajo, lo que menos quería ver era a otro ser humano mientras pensaba en lo "miserable" que era por no poder decirle algo a Haruna

—Entra, está abierto—dijo Fubuki sin ganas, oyó que la puerta se abrió y pasos, los cuales se dirigían directamente hacia él, hundió su cara en la almohada y fingió estar dormido

—No estás dormido, acabas de decirme que entre—dijo Haruna picándolo levemente en el hombro, Fubuki se sobresaltó y volteó inmediatamente y vio a la chica en cuclillas al lado de él

—Haruna-san, ¿qué sucede?—preguntó Fubuki alterado, ella le sonrió tranquilamente

—Venía a decirte que la cena está lista—respondió ella

—No tengo mucha hambre, gracias—dijo Fubuki retomando su desganado tono y volvió a hundir su cara en la almohada

—¿No?—dijo Haruna en un tono algo juguetón— ¿sabes lo que le pasa a los niños que no comen?—continuó usando su tono juguetón y Fubuki simplemente se limitó a hacer un "eh" como señal de duda—bueno, los niños que no comen… ¡son aplastados por la cocinera!—dijo aventándose hacia el peliplata, quien al sentir el peso de la chica levantó la cabeza dejando escapar un leve grito

—¡¿Pero qué te pasa?—Dijo Fubuki tratando de explicarse lo que había sucedido, Haruna comenzó a reírse y se levantó de encima de él y comenzó a correr por la habitación—oh, ya verás—dijo en tono juguetón también y tomó su almohada y comenzó a perseguir a la chica.

Cuando por fin dejaron de perseguirse, se sentaron en el suelo, riendo y respirando agitadamente. Ambos se miraron por un momento y antes de que Fubuki pudiera decir algo, Haruna vio algo en el suelo y lo levantó enseguida, era una foto… la foto que Fubuki tenía en su almohada y que cayó al suelo mientras jugueteaban (N/A: no no no, estos chicos deberían tener más cuidado con sus cosas); ella sonrió y miró a Fubuki tiernamente, suspiró como si estuviera planeando algo y sin más se abalanzó sobre él y le dio un beso, Fubuki se quedó sorprendido como dos milésimas de segundo antes de corresponderla.

—¿Quieres ser mi novia, aunque eso signifique que te quedes sin novio en menos de dos horas?—dijo Fubuki sonriendo

—Creo que durarás menos, pero sí—dijo Haruna y rio, Fubuki tragó en seco— ¿qué hacías realmente en la azotea ayer?

—Pues verás… trataba de buscar la mejor manera de preguntarte esto… pero creo que de esta manera fue mucho mejor—dijo él sinceramente

—¿Sigues sin tener hambre?—dijo Haruna levantándose, Fubuki negó—muy bien—le extendió su mano a su nuevo novio para ayudarlo a levantarse—porque no creo que quieras ser tú el siguiente castigado ¿verdad?

—No—dijo él sonriendo, tomó la foto y la miró—creo que esto amerita una nueva foto… en la que espero no salga tu hermano...

Haruna sonrió y abrazó a Fubuki y sostuvo la foto con la otra mano, Fubuki tomó la foto con su teléfono y cuando la revisó… no había nadie más que ellos.

-Más tarde-

—Kidou, me gusta tu hermana, le pedí que fuera mi novia y me dijo que sí, espero que no te moleste, te prometo que la cuidaré y que no estoy jugando con ella—dijo Fubuki seriamente

—Muy bien Fubuki-kun—dijo Haruna sonriendo y poniéndole hielo a su novio en la mejilla—me encantó la manera en que lo dijiste, además, nadie salió herido…—Fubuki levantó una ceja—bueno, eso es… un daño menor… además, mi hermano te respetó en todo momento.

—Supongo—dijo Fubuki mientras veía por la ventana, estaba nevando—mañana iremos a esquiar ¿te parece?

—¿Qué vamos a ir a dónde, Yeti?—dijo Kidou entrando a la sala de estar

—A…

Haruna rio por lo bajo, sabía que eso no iba a terminar nunca, pero estaba feliz de que por lo menos todos se pudieran soportar… o algo muy similar a eso.

_Fi-final pre-precipitado-o *cantando* Bueno chicos, espero les haya gustado y disculpen que no hayan sabido nada de mí en este tiempo; de hecho esto fue compensatorio porque mis vacaciones no terminan aún._

_Nos vemos cuando regrese, si dejan review, no avienten muchos tomatazos ¿ok?_

_¡Nos vemos!_


End file.
